Star Crossed Love
by Christine Demerath
Summary: Purple eyes meet red on black once more. A love crush under the heel of their fates finds time to explain itself and be put to rest or at least understanding. Remy and Belladonna.


Disclaimer: These characters belong to Marvel Comics.  I do not claim them to be my own, nor do I make any profit from their use.  It's all in good fun.  Comments are welcomed.

**Star Crossed Love  
Christine Demerath******

Bitterly cold winds - for New Orleans at least - drifted though the large French doors.  Their parting so small and insignificant that the temperature change seemed all that more dramatic.  Long legs leading one's eyes up the smooth skin - of what in the moonlight appeared a goddess of night - scurried to the window with little trots.  A large cotton towel cut off the view of the woman's legs at an elevation close to indignity.  Even with the towel blocking most of the form, the shapely curves and smooth muscle form under them stood out as the towel clung needingly against her body coming to an end at her slender arms.  Supple fingers move to gently close the door as the still semi-damp hair frees itself silently from its towel.

Digits move to lock the magnificently carved wood and pull the sheer set of lavender curtains close before finally bending over to find her hair's forsaking towel.

"Lookin` for some`em, chere?"  A low toned yet handsomely masked voice drifted into her ear.  Sweet, suspicious, caring, delicate... familiar.  She could have swore he was sitting on her bed, but his voice had seem so far away, almost as if another one of her dreams.

"Remy?"  A horse whisper escaped the beauty.  Her voice normally strong and confident seems to have failed her.

"Who else be sneaking into your room like dis, chere?"  The voice seemed so far away still, so desperately far away, but as Belladonna Boudreaux turned around to face the intruder she found that he had been only centimeters away from breathing on her neck.  Purple eyes meet red on black once more.  His face was serious in his studying of her.  It had been so long since he'd seen her last.  His Belle.  A soul that no one else than him had pillages to.

"No one."  The fact was that no one else dared to enter without permission; they knew they would sufferer long and hard before their death if they tired.  They both knew all too well and both would rather ignore the horrid truth of their lives.

"You be looking` for me?"  So intense and burning; Bella wished that she could look away from the one thing she yearned to see for so long.

"Heard you be back in de game, Remy."  That ended it, he stared into her placid eyes for a short time before turning away, somehow leaving the towel in her hand without her really realizing it.  Had they been hold hands she wondered, they were so close and the only thing real to her was his presence, could she have missed it or was he just that good.  He seemed almost a ghost to her at times, the way he moved, spoke, even lived his life in turmoil.  She grabbed for the words the escaped her far too long after they had past her lips.

His slender, but toned body was now turned from her.  He was standing in front of her bed looking away from her and finally to the shadowy picture on her nightstand.  "I didn't come all dis way, Belle, for dat."

"I know," she paused looking to the same picture he was now.  "That isn't why I was looking for you `either."

"I know."  The silence took over once more and neither of them moved for what seemed an eternity.  Finally as if realizing she was only clothed in a towel Belle silently moved for her silhouette-changing screen, she quickly lost the towel and pulled a silk robe over her body.  When she came back out he had made it over to the picture and was now holding it in his hands, his eyes full of regret and pain.

Before Belle could say what was on the tip of her tongue his honeysweet voice came across the room and into her soul.  "Remember that day, chere?"

"Honestly, Remy," She moved closer to her once lover and husband.  What they were now she did not know.  Partially behind him, Belladonna touched the picture with her able arm.  Her finger slid down the picture frame and her hand to rest on his forearm.  "How could I forget?"  Belle smiled sadly, as she looked up from the picture to his handsomely rugged face.   To touch him was like heaven had once more open itself up to her, his warmth, his smell, his tenderness, his strength and love.  "We looked good together."  Slowly she sunk away from him and back onto the bed.

"We were good together."  Remy's red on black eyes bore into her after a short delay as if surprised she didn't think so herself.  "We just never got the chance.  It wasn't our fault."  His eyes held a pled, it maybe over but he wanted something to have been real in his life.  Something to mean something, something innocent.  Someone to trust.

"I know."  The fact that he believed that they were good together brought hope to her heart.  The fact that they had never been able to make it before crushed it back down.  He knew how she felt.  He'd felt that crushing pressure for so long he could hardly remember a time when it was not there.  But that didn't stop whatever the two felt for one another.  Picture still in hand he sat back next to her, one hand on her leg, absentmindedly rubbing her knee gently in comfort.

"I almost had a heart attack dat day `cause of you."  He smiled up at her.  A soft smile that held so much, a smile he hadn't shown to many.  A real smile, so unlike his devilish one he wore now a days.  He put the picture down on the nightstand tenderly before turning back to her.  "Was so afraid you'd turn and run out of that cathedral.  I know we weren't ready, but when push came to shove, cheire, I couldn't see no one but you in dat dere picture.  No one else with dat dress.  Everyone else in dat church melted away and there you where.  Looking at me in da same way.  At that moment we were ready for da world, for anything."  

"I was so afraid of losing you and I was da one that ended up leaving."  His hand tilted her face to look up at him, tears stemmed down her face like a foist.  He wished he could turn them off, reach out and do something to end all the pain.  "I so sorry, Belle.  I should have never left.  I may have been kicked out, but I choose to leave.  After what I did; I couldn't face your rejection, I couldn't face dat look in your eyes."  Remy was one of the few men in the world that could keep anyone from knowing what he was thinking, but he was also one of the most tortured souls.  The few people he trusted though could see his every thought.  The most excruciating sorrow and pain pieced the woman before him.  His love for her so far crushed underneath all the things that made up guild life and the past she was afraid to touch it in fear of braking it.

"You wouldn't have had ta."  A choked up reply came, her tears seeping into his eyes and muscular arms encircled the smaller form gently coxing it to Remy's chest.  "I'm so sorry, Remy."  Weak sobs of pain pounded against his chest attacking his heart.

Instantly his objection to Belle's statement was placed as she shook his head slowly and fatigued.   He lifts her chin to look up into his eyes.  "Girl, you got nothing` ta be sorry `bout.  Dis be my fault." Before she could raise an objection which he was quite sure she would he finished. "And I be sorry for dat, not you, accord?"  Belladonna wanted to object, they knew who's fault - if any ones' fault - it was, but to accept the fact was a whole other matter.  She didn't respond, save to go back into his arms.  His arms around her had always brought comfort even before they had become more than friends.  He was the one person she trusted, knew inside and out which was the same case in point for her.  "I'm sorry we never got though the threshold of that door, it would have been nice to be normal, at least for a little while.  Would have been nice to wake up every morning your beautiful face next to mine.  To live like we use to dream of."

After a long time of taking comfort in one another, while they silently dreamed of the past and what could have been.  Belladonna's breathing slowly evened out and her eyes closed as she fell into a welcomed slumber.  Remy didn't want to get up, he wanted her to feel safe, he wanted to feel needed, he wanted to stay, he wanted to run.  Tenderly he moved to lay Bella on her large king sized bed.  The one she had since four-years-old, a small child in a large and dangerous world.  Laying her on the bed he noticed the tear trails still present on her face, with the sensitivity that would shame a butterfly Remy stroked the tears away with the back on his hand.  Such soft skin, such a beautiful face, such a treasure to lose.  A new tear slipped down the sleeping forms face, even in sleep she was tortured, by her life, by him, by her family.  It made him hurt inside, so intensely that it felt as if a small creature was eating him from the inside in a desperate attempt to free himself.

"It would have been heaven."  Remy's lips found Belle's forehead as he pulled the blankets snuggly over her perfect form.  Picking up one of her hands he stroked it gently with his thumbs before kissing it tenderly and quickly disappearing.

Belladonna woke up in a daze the next morning, somewhere between heaven and hell, a smile was on her lips until she noticed the absence of one man.  Had it been a dream was the first thing that came to Bella's mind; that it was just another dream to cling idly to.  A dream.  But as her eyes shot to the picture of the two of them she found a king of hearts card sitting in the corner of the picture from of her wedding.  As Belladonna's fingers touched the card a second one fell from behind, the queen.  Picking them both up she looked at them a little confused but relieved that she hadn't just had a dream, a little depressed because nothing had changed, Remy was still gone from her life, like the thief in the night that he was.  After a time she moved to set them down face down, she didn't quite know what he was trying to tell her.  Either way she felt a smile reach her lips, even after all the things she had done to him since she'd lost her memory he's believed in her, knew her, loved her.  She knew Remy was not sure yet to what he felt, a lot had happened, he may not love her like she did him but she knew that he would still be there if she needed him.  Kissing her fingertips she touched his face on the picture.  That might just be the end of it; it meant something but he's moved on, it may not, either way what the Assassin Guildmistress figured she'd find out eventually.  He'd be back.

_Fin_


End file.
